Family Issue's
by sharky13
Summary: Two characters from Revy's past show up, one her worst nightmare the other her greatest friend.
1. Chapter 1 Stranger

**I do not own Black Lagoon or any of its characters etc…**

**Prologue.**

Eda was in the chapel surprisingly drinking alone, she was about to give in and call It a night when a voice came from the church stalls.

"What is salvation?"

Eda went for her glock and carefully approached the stall.

"This is a church stranger, so your answer is god"

The stall opened and out stepped a man who looked fairly familiar.

"That is incorrect, salvation can be anything, a hand to break your fall, a hug from an old friend or even a hello from a stranger"

Eda lowered her gun seeing the man had made no attempt at a violent conflict.

"So what's your name stranger?"

The stranger looked up with a rather pleasant smile.

My name's Richard"

Eda looked back at the chapel.

"Well Richard, want a brink?"

Richard laughed.

"Yes that'll be great, but first do you know were I can find this girl"

Richard pulled a fairly old looking photo, as Eda looked at it, she burst into laughter.

"Yea sure, I'll show you were later…"

**Chapter 1 Stranger.**

The next morning at the Lagoon company's office everyone except Rock was busy, Dutch had been on the phone with various clients for the last hour and a half, Benny was fiddling with his computers and Revy was doing whatever she always did.

Suddenly a knock on the door relieved Rock of his boredom.

Rock opened the door as Revy walked through the office lounge, the man at the door spoke.

"What is salvation?"

Dutch and Benny both looked over at the door.

"Huh haven't had a Christian knock in a while"

Benny was about to respond when they heard Revy speak.

"Salvation can be anything, a hand to break your fall, a hug from an old friend or even a hello from a stranger"

Rock looked back over at the stranger who looked past him and straight at Revy.

"Hey Rebecca long time no see, even with your letters I hadn't expected this"

Revy was still staring with her mouth slightly open as the stranger crossed the room and hugged her.

Benny looked over and spoke.

"So who is this guy?"

Revy let go of the stranger and spoke more to the three of them than to just Benny.

"This is my brother"

The others looked rather perplexed, seeing their reluctance to accept this new revelation Revy took of Richards jacket revealing his arm.

"See matching tattoo's, mine run's down the right arm whilst Richards runs down his left"

All three could see on Richard's arm was a exact copy of Revy's tattoo.

It was Rock who spoke next.

"So why haven't we heard of you before?"

Richard put his jacket back on as he responded.

"Well you might not know anything about me, but I know everything about you three, Rebecca talk's about you all the time"

Benny suddenly acknowledged something unseen by the rest.

"So the letter you make me send every couple of weeks is to your brother"

Revy looked slightly irritated at Benny.

"Yea that letter… the secret one's you weren't supposed to say anything about"

Dutch looked over ready to save Benny's life.

"So Riky what do you do?"

Richard looked over at Dutch, slightly confused.

"Riky?"

Rock spoke again to explain.

"Dutch give's us nicknames, Rebecca is Revy and you are now Riky"

Revy now getting slightly irritated.

"Well Riky, why are you here of all place's isn't this out of N.Y.P.D jurisdiction?"

At the mention of N.Y.P.D the atmosphere inside the room grew tense.

Benny looked around before speaking.

"That's kind of a different career choice from your sister isn't it?"

Riky smiled as he grabbed Revy's arm.

"Well after what we'd been through as kid's I wanted to prevent it from happening to other children, heroic or what?"

Benny nodded along with both Dutch and Rock, Revy had gotten bored with being quiet.

"So Riky how many gun's you carry now still a handgun nut?"

Riky smiled, he seemed to be enjoying Revy's childishness.

"Eight, including a revolver now as well"

Riky had an innocent smile as he pulled out six guns.

"This is my police issue M9"

Riky placed a plain Berretta M9 on the table.

"These are my Colt M1911's"

Riky placed the two guns on the table they had slight differences but no major changes.

"This is my Smith and Wesson M500"

Riky pulled out a revolver the size of his forearm.

"And these are my main boy's"

Rock, Dutch and Benny all looked with slightly more concentration as Riky pulled out two customised M92F's which were exactly the same as Revy's"

Rock said it out loud.

"Revy's gun's are the same as those"

Riky smiled a perfectly natural smile.

"Well yeah I designed them after all"

Benny spoke next.

"Well that's six you said you had eight"

Riky's smile became slightly sinister.

"Only the dead have seen the other two"

Benny took the hint he'd seen Revy with that look before and knew better than to argue.

"Oh I almost forget"

Riky went over to the door and pulled in a couple of suitcases.

"Is there anywhere worth booking a room?"

Dutch laughed.

"Don't bother we got a guest room if your alright with it being untidy"

Riky thanked Dutch and went to place his suitcases in the room as one broke open most of the stuff being fairly basic things.

Nothing odd except a letter and what and what Riky didn't see was the box that fell out to.

Benny went over and picked up the letter.

"Hey someone wrote over Revy's letter"

At the sound of that Riky flinched, Benny continued.

"At the end it say's love from Rebecca"

Benny, Dutch and Rock all looked at each other before bursting into laughter.

The three continued laughing until they heard Revy's voice sounding slightly agitated.

"Richard what's this doing here?"

Richard froze as he saw what Revy was holding"

"I fixed it up and made sure the bullets are still fireable…"

Revy opened the box to reveal a rather old but well looked after revolver, on closer inspection the six shooter revolver only had four bullets loaded."

"You'd said you'd gotten rid of it"

Richard looked slightly panicked and started looking rather unnerved.

"Revy there's a reason I'm here…"

Dutch, Benny and Rock all looked rather perplexed, Richard continued.

"Revy that last letter you sent me was intercepted by… by…"

Revy was starting to lose her patience and there was defiantly fear in her voice.

"Richard who did it?"

Richard picked up the letter and showed the words to Revy.

"Hello my children, Rebecca I'm afraid you missed but don't worry I'll finish what I started"


	2. Chapter 2 History

**Chapter 2 History. **

Revy froze the colour vanishing from her face.

"That's not possible"

Revy backed away to her bedroom door, this action In itself was enough to make Dutch, Rock and Benny slightly unnerved.

Rock looked at Riky and had to ask.

"Who is it your talking about?"

Riky turned to face Rock.

"Are father"

Riky sat down beside's Dutch, Benny and Rock, Revy had shut herself in her room cleaning her guns.

Riky stared to explain the history of the siblings lives.

"Are father always mistreated us, in the end the fear was drilled into us mentally, on are sixteenth birthday I walked in to see he had shot Revy in her right arm and left leg, with the loss of blood she couldn't fight back.

He stripped her down and tied her to the bed, he was about to rape her when I walked in…"

Riky seemed slightly distracted at this , the others didn't know he could still see the image as clear as if it happened yesterday.

"I had bought a gun a little while ago just in case he ever did try anything, I shot him through what I thought was the heart but happened to be his shoulder.

I untied Revy and started carrying her to the door when he shot me"

Riky inadvertently rubbed the scars under his shirt as if reminding himself of the feeling.

"I collapsed pushing Revy as far as I could… I dropped the gun as well, He crawled over and pushed his own gun into the gunshot wound…"

Riky's eyes flashed to Revy's door, unknown to the other three she was standing in the doorway, catching Riky's eyes, Revy nodded in approval for Riky to continue.

"That's when adrenaline must have kicked in for Revy, she put a pillow over his head and fired"

The silence was fairly short as Benny spoke.

"You know most head shots kill"

Riky could see the funny side, however Revy didn't she crossed the room and hit the back of Benny's head.

"You arsehole Benny, you don't think I know that?"

Revy turned to Riky.

"How is he alive"

Riky smiled again as he stood up and seemed to be heading for the door.

"Well sis you never could shot as well as me!"

Riky jumped through the door closely followed by a half irritated, half amused Revy.

After running around stupidly for a while the two came back covered in sweat.

Rock restarted the conversation.

"So that gun?"

Riky answered quick not wanting to ruin Revy's mood.

"It's the one we shot him with, as you can see the other four bullets are still there… I thought it seemed fitting for the situation"

Rock now wanting to change the subject asked.

"Which one of you is the eldest?"

Revy laughed as she put her face next to Riky's.

"Can't you tell Rocky baby?"

Rock had already guessed so his next question came out.

"So how much older are you Riky?"

Riky's face went from smiling to thinking as he muttered something to Revy, he turned back to Rock shortly after.

"About three minutes"

This time Dutch spoke up.

"Twins huh, Ain't that cute"

The grouped laughed as Dutch's next question came out.

"Only thing that get's me is how did a cop get through to are office without firing a bullet"

Once thinking about this statement the group waited for Revy to ask.

"So bro how'd you do it?"

Riky smiled as he looked around the questioning face's.

"I've got some very unique friends who owe me favour's"

The group now even more confused were cut short as Riky started speaking again.

"So anywhere I can get a brink around here?"

Less than an hour later the group walked into the YellowFlag which was fairly packed, but still the lagoons seats were empty, Revy stepped up to Bao.

"Hey Bao I'll have the usual you know water"

Revy gave Bao a look of don't ask questions as she turned to Riky.

"Bro what do you want?"

Bao looked up at Riky and shouted his name.

"Richard how you doing I haven't seen you in the flesh in age's, what brings you here?"

Riky smiled as he returned the enthusiasm.

"Bao, just got a real pain to deal with here… personal not business"

At that statement Bao seemed to understand something the others didn't, Riky continued.

"And could you get Revy her real usual and I'll have a vodka, Bacardi mix"

As the other three got there brinks another customer entered with his gun drawn.

"Where is that fucker?"

The man's eye's shifted to the bar then at Riky.

"I'm gunna kill you asshole after what you did to me in New York"

Riky looked fairly unbothered then checked his watch.

"That's funny she's not usually late"

The man now getting more aggressive cocked his gun.

"I'm gunna fuck you up real bad cop…"

Whatever his next words were never made it out as a blade had pierced his chest.

"You shut up, stupid man"

Shenhua retrieved her knife closely followed by Sawyer in her gothic Lolita dress.

Riky jumped up to welcome the two, seeing Sawyers dress he became even more ecstatic.

"Your wearing the dress I got you, you look so cute!"

As Riky hugged the two all heads in the bar went back to paying no attention, Shenhua and Sawyer were well known and if they liked this guy and if they liked this guy then there's no fucking with him.

Revy now once again heavily confused stared at Shenhua.

Shenhua pretended not to notice until Revy actually spoke.

"Hey chinglish how do you now my brother?"

Shenhua replied with a smile as she looked back at Riky.

"From New York, he save my life, then save child"

Revy looked over at Sawyer.

"And what about you?"

Sawyer lifted up her speaker to her throat.

"I'm… the… child… he… saved"

Revy just accepted the new information regarding the circumstance's as mere coincidences and that's when Balalaika and Boris walked in.

"Where is he?"


	3. Chapter 3 You Ready?

**Chapter 3 You Ready?**

Balalaika took a few steps forward before Riky stepped out from behind Shenhua.

"It has been a while Miss Balalaika and of course it's good to see you to Boris"

For a second to the occupants of the YellowFlag it looked like the three were sizing each other up, until sergeant Boris saluted Riky.

Riky looked pleasantly surprised.

"It is an honour to meet you again sergeant Boris and Miss Balalaika"

Balalaika smiled as she shook Riky's hand.

"It has been far to long to think you'd come all the way here to see me"

Balalaika laughed as she muttered under her breath.

"No one will have the gut's to try anything if they think you're my guest"

Now Revy was truly at her limit.

"Hey sis wanna explain how you know my brother"

Balalaika's customary evil grin had returned to her face.

"Wouldn't you like to know Revy"

Balalaika returned her focus to Riky.

"I've organised what you asked, if what you expect does happen we'll be on it"

Riky smiled.

"Thanks I won't bother you again after this"

Balalaika just sniggered.

"Don't say that, I won't forget what I owe you until I personally save your life and I'm sure Boris feel's the same way"

Boris stood up to his full height as he nodded in agreement, Balalaika continued.

"After New York Boris said that he would take a bullet for you, which only those of great importance are worthy of such loyalty"

Riky and Balalaika walked into the backroom of the YellowFlag.

"You do understand your little sister is highly feared even in the hardest of psycho's of maniac's, what make's you think that she can't kill her father?"

Riky sighed.

"You must have seen it before, hardened solder's who fear nothing can be broken down by the one person who represents everything that shake's them to there very core"

Balalaika understood Riky's explanation she had seen it before in some of her own solder's had the same thing happen to them.

Riky started talking again.

"If she meets him she'll panic, she'll miss the first few shot's, this will reinforce the idea that she can't beat him then he will beat her"

Balalaika understood the look on Riky's face.

"I take it he won't just kill her"

Riky shook his head.

"No he won't just kill her"

Riky shook his head.

"No, he won't rest until he completely breaks her"

Balalaika nodded before returning to the other room.

"Come, I'll get you a brink"

Riky laughed as he gladly accepted Balalaika's offer.

Riky woke up with a start, they had returned from the YellowFlag several hours earlier.

Riky looked over at the clock "3:00am" every now and then his nightmares woke him up.

"Ah fuck I'll never be free of that screaming"

Specifying in saving children had always been Riky's life goal, but seeing some of the one's he was to late to save was horrific.

Riky walked past Revy's door, he had a strange feeling something wasn't right.

Riky opened Revy's door, Revy was asleep but she must have been reliving what had happened.

Revy was sweating and shaking, she could barely stay on the bed.

Riky went to her side and sat on her bed, a particularly bad spasm made Revy land on Riky's leg's.

Riky grabbed Revy's head and started patting it.

"Everything is gunna be fine, it's just a dream, I'll protect you"

Revy seemed to calm down, as she seemed to rest on Riky, Riky fell asleep shortly after free from his nightmare's.

Several hours later.

Even whilst half asleep Riky heard someone's voice through his dream.

"Ah isn't siding's love just wonderful"

Riky opened his eye's to see Dutch and Benny standing at the door, looking down he realised what position he and Revy were in.

"Flash"

Riky looked up temporarily blinded to see Rock with a camera.

Underneath Riky he heard Revy stir.

"Hey what's going on?"

Revy opened her eye's to see Rock with a camera, Riky simply replied with.

"Oh shit"

Riky looked down to see Revy's eye's were open and her mouth was twitching.

"Bro you wanna move?"

Riky stood up and backed away.

"Sorry sis, you just look so cute!"

Riky dived out the room as Revy attempted to jump resulting in her tripping over her own bed.

"Ah fuck…"

Riky poked his head out as an old Bacardi bottle whizzed past his head.

Rock walked over and helped Revy up.

"We've got a job, so you need to get ready"

Rock looked over at Riky who was still smiling.

"What you doing today?"

Riky smiled as he stood in the doorway.

"I don't suppose I could tag along, my gun's are getting cold"

Riky looked over a t Dutch who nodded.

"It could be interesting to see which one of you two has more skill"

Dutch laughed.

"I'm sure Revy would like the competition to"

Revy just smiled.

"Come on then, let's see if I can beat you bro"

Riky smiled at the thought of a competition.

"I wonder if you can beat me swimming yet as well, after all I did teach you"

Several hours later the torpedo boat had just anchored up near a supposable deserted island.

Riky was on top of the boat looking out at the sea.

Revy had gotten bored during the job briefing and dragged him up there, Revy hadn't spoken much she seemed to be mulling over something.

"Revy why have you drought me up her?"

Revy simply drew her cutlass flicked it round her finger's and then put it back in it's holster.

"You always liked the sunset… you always took me to Central Park to watch the sunset…"

Riky smiled.

"Yea you always looked happy when I took you there"

Revy smiled.

"Are you disappointed in me?"

Revy looked down as she said the words, Riky looked at her as he grabbed her into a hug.

"I'll never be disappointed in you sis"

Dutch popped his head up from the hatch.

"We're going now, you two ready?"

Revy looked over at Dutch.

"Yea we're ready"


	4. Chapter 4 Unknown Circumstance's

**Chapter 4 Unknown Circumstances. **

Riky patted Revy's shoulder.

"Let's see who win's"

The job was to retrieve a document from a new group trying to gain a foothold in Roanapur.

They had set up a small headquarters on this island.

Revy and Riky were paired together to infiltrate the hideout.

"Hey Revy how many you got?"

Revy turned towards Riky after reloading her cutlass.

"That last one made it seventeen, what you on?"

Riky laughed as he fired the last round of his magazine in to the head of another gunmen.

"That makes it twenty five little sis."

Revy looked around and shrugged seeing that there were no more hostiles.

"Dam look's like I still haven't beaten you"

Riky laughed as he stepped over a body and grabbed the document that was on the table.

"Well this job was easy, is it often this simple?"

Riky laughed until he saw one of the downed gunmen lift his gun.

"Revy down!"

Riky jumped in front of Revy as the bullet was fired, the bullet impacted on Riky's arm, seeing the blood Revy went crazy, she saw the gunmen and fired several shots ripping the man's arms apart before finishing him off.

"Riky are you alright?"

Revy was in slightly panicked, whereas Riky just grimaced.

"Yeah it's just a flesh wound I've had worse"

Once back on the boat Riky fixed up his arm, after finishing of the bandages Riky went into the control room of the lagoon he saw Dutch sitting in his chair.

"You got medical on this job?"

Dutch turned and laughed.

"You get a bottle of Bacardi, sound good?"

Riky just smiled.

"Throw in some vodka and we got a deal"

Dutch turned back to his controls.

"We'll be back soon, so the YellowFlag sound good?"

Riky nodded and turned to enter the bunk room, as he opened it he saw Revy was talking to Rock, upon seeing Riky, Revy seemed to become a little quiet, she quickly scurried outside.

Riky stepped forward allowing Revy to leave.

Riky turned to Rock after closing the door.

"Rock what do you think of Revy?"

Rock looked at Revy with a slightly confused look.

"What do you mean?"

Riky looked at Rock with a complicated expression.

"The first couple of times she mentioned you weren't very friendly, but after them she seemed to really respect you, she may not relies it but she cares an awful lot about you"

Rock now understanding slightly more than previously answered with.

"I guess you could say I love her"

Riky seemed to be mulling something over until he jumped on Rock with a hug.

"You'd be a great brother in law!"

Rock now slightly panicked at the thought that Revy could hear them, his fears were confirmed.

"Hey bro"

Revy was standing in the doorway her face had several veins popping.

"You wanna explain what you doing?"

Riky seeing no way out decided to go for broke.

"Well you love him as well right?"

Revy's face went from angry to berserk.

"You asshole, I'm gunna hit you so hard"

Riky jumped up avoiding Revy's fist by millimetres, Revy's momentum pulled her forward onto Rock.

Riky smiled and waved before jumping out the room and locked the door.

Back inside the room Revy was still fuming, this quickly vanished as she said.

"Hey Rock you mean it?"

Rock looked Revy in the face.

"Mean what Revy?"

Revy playfully punched Rock's arm.

"That you love me dumbass"

Rock grabbed Revy's hand.

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it Revy"

Revy sighed.

"I Ain't exactly a prize catch Rock I'm not like your normal perfect wife picture now am I?"

Rock laughed as he imagined Revy ironing and vacuuming.

"Revy I want you and not anyone else"

Revy let out another sigh.

"I did know it… that I cared about you I just figured you weren't interested in a broken product"

Revy jumped on top of Rock.

"How about we consummate are new found relationship"

Rock smiled as he kissed her whilst taking her top, Revy responded in kind and ripped Rocks shirt of, just as Riky walked in.

"You alright Revy, not gunna kill me are you…"

Riky looked forward onto the picture of Rock shirtless with his little sister… also shirtless.

"Now Rock I know what I said just now…"

Riky grabbed something as close as possible.

"But I am gunna have to hurt you for this display… ah!"

Riky shouted in surprise as Revy kicked him out the room.

"Hey bro no interrupting me tonight"

Revy slammed the door pushing several large objects against it to prevent anyone from getting in.

"Well Rock shall we continue?"

The moan's and groans rang out through the entire torpedo boat, this didn't amuse Riky in the slightest.

"I didn't expect it to happen so fast dam, at least she's happy"

Riky smiled to himself at the fact of how simple Revy really was to make happy and he could tell Rock was someone who would never disappoint her.

Back at the office the group were getting ready to deliver the document to Balalaika.

"You lot all ready we've got to get going"

Dutch looked around to see who was ready, Riky looked at Dutch.

"I've got something to attend to, so I'll meet you guys up later right, at the YellowFlag?"

The group nodded in agreement as they all got up and headed for Benny's car, once outside Riky said his goodbyes and walked down the street.

"Where'd you think he's going?"

Benny said out loud to the group.

"Must be important to separate form his cute little sis"

Dutch laughed as he finished speaking.

The trip to Balalaika's was fairly boring, upon arrival there was some talk before giving Balalaika the documents.

"Well boss man, YellowFlag"

The group smiled as Dutch responded.

"Yea sounds good"

Once in the YellowFlag about half an hour past with no major incidents, suddenly Shenhua and Sawyer walked in.

"Hey stupid slut, where idiot brother?"

Revy instantly retorted.

"Fucking chinglish, what you want?"

Shenhua walked up to Revy.

"Your idiot brother, no turn up like he told us"

Rock butted in.

"So it was you he was going to see"

Sawyer nodded.

"Yes… he… asked… to… meet… us… he.. never… arrived…"

This unnerved Revy, Riky wasn't the kind of guy to not turn up if he said he'd be there.

"I'll go see if he's at the office"

Revy stormed out in a hurry it didn't take her anytime getting to the office, the second she got there Revy knew something was wrong.

As Revy went for the door handle she saw it was smeared with blood.

Revy kicked the door open and followed the blood trail across the floor until she came to her door.

Expecting the worst, Revy opened the door to see the continuation of the blood trail leading up to her bed where a letter was, the letter had slightly faded blood smeared finger prints on it.

Revy opened the letter and read it, several lines stood out.

"Ask Bao to open room 7"

And.

"Our birthday is the combination"


	5. Chapter 5 Revelation's

**Chapter 5 Revelations.**

Back at the YellowFlag the group along with Shenhua and Sawyer all seemed rather quiet considering how on edge they were, several moments later Revy stepped through the door.

"Bao… what's in room 7?"

Bao looked at Revy.

"I guess it's about time, I thought you'd ask sooner or later"

Bao waved his hand to show that Revy should follow him.

"Your brother arrived a couple of months before you ever entered Roanapur, he set up this room and told me to only open it for you if you personally asked"

Bao stopped just in front of the door marked room 7, the group realised that they hadn't ever thought about it before but the room was never available for use.

"Your brother sent me several things every year to put in this room…"

Bao unlocked the door and opened it, inside were several computers along with stacks of ammunition, gun's, money and various other equipment you'd see in some secret base.

Revy's attention was consumed looking for anything that would require a combination, Bao walked over to the closest computer and turned it on.

The screen flashed as "Password" came on the screen, Bao looked over at Revy.

"That's the only thing he didn't tell me"

Revy stepped up to the keyboard.

"Are birthday… February 13th… 0213"

A computerised voice spoke out through the speakers.

"Password accepted… one new message"

Riky's face flashed on the screen he looked a lot younger.

"Hey Rebecca, I set this up just for you, the year is 1990 we had are birthday a little while ago were now 17..."

The screen cut out and then flashed up again.

"Hey Rebecca the year is 1991, I just got accepted into the police, it's funny my partners this women called Erika, she's hot headed and tough, she's just like you…"

The screen cut to another clip.

"The year is 1992, Erika and I are going out, she's great you'd love her"

The screen cut with another blank screen this time a women appeared on the screen, she looked just like a model she had log brown hair and sparkling blue eye's.

"Hey I don't know if you can see or hear this, Richard always speaks so highly of you Rebecca, well it's early 1993 and I'm pregnant I haven't told him yet I just needed to say it out loud, see you sometime soon"

Erika smiled and waved at the camera as the shot cut to another, this one had both Riky and Erika holding a baby.

"Hey Revy… I'm a dad, that means you're an aunt, isn't she beautiful"

Riky put the baby's face closer to the screen.

"We've called her Rebecca… she's cuter than you sis"

Riky laughed.

"We're getting married when we've got enough money… wait for our invite ok"

The screen blanked again as this time just Richard was on the screen he looked distressed.

"Sis I don't know what to do, the year is 1995 and Erika was shot three days ago… she's in a coma the doctors say there's next to no chance she'll ever wake up, Rebecca keeps asking where's mummy?"

Riky slammed his fist into the camera as the screen went blank again.

I took a while to see that the camera was on his room was pitch-black, the sound of a gun being loaded alerted them that the camera was indeed on.

"Sis…"

The room brightened up enough to see that Riky was holding one of his guns to his head.

"Sis…"

Riky broke down completely.

"The year is 1997..."

On closer inspection they could see Riky looked half dead.

"They made me watch…"

Riky cocked the hammer of his gun.

"They tortured my daughter, then killed her in front of me…"

All occupants of the room, mouths opened in shock.

"She was screaming for me to save her… I couldn't protect my own daughter, please don't hate me for this"

A shot fired as the screen went out again, Revy was frozen.

"He had a daughter and a wife… and they were taken from him… I was an aunt…"

The screen came back.

"The year is 1997 my last message was two weeks ago, I couldn't even shot myself, you must be disappointed in me…"

Riky looked slightly better but not in any fit state to do nearly anything.

"Your letter's have kept me alive… but this morning"

Riky held up the letter with there fathers words on it.

"Once I kill him I'll go quietly… if your watching this then I'm probably dead already"

Revy twitched as Riky said dead, on the monitor Riky was smiling.

"I really am useless, but if I can save you then I suppose my life would serve a purpose… Erika wanted to meet you so badly, bye Rebecca I'll always love you"

From the door the group heard a voice, turning around they saw Balalaika.

"That's not possible, he isn't dead"

Balalaika looked fairly pissed off.

"That little… who does he think he is… he can't die whilst I owe him, that's just not well mannered"

Bao looked slightly annoyed to.

"Yea I agree, this doesn't sit well with me ether"

Revy was pretty much still frozen, she kept muttering.

"Wife, daughter, family… aunt"

Shenhua and Sawyer both agreed with Bao and Balalaika, Balalaika's evil grin crossed her face.

"Looks like we get to see Bao in action again it has been a while"

The group walked out leaving Revy who was replaying the message over again.


End file.
